


Le nozze di Figaro

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королю Фигаро пришло время жениться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le nozze di Figaro

\- Может быть, есть все же другой выход? - Сетцер предпринял последнюю вялую попытку отсрочить неизбежное.  
\- Выхода нет, ты же знаешь, - Сабин заботливо расправил белый атлас платья. - И к тому же, ты неплохо смотришься. Кто еще из наших друзей подошел бы по комплекции? Да и волосы у тебя длинные.  
\- И что толку? - Габбиани уныло потрогал сложное сооружение на голове, заколотое несколькими шпильками. - В конце концов, у вас передвижной замок, не мог Эдгар просто высадить своих советников скопом где-нибудь в пустыне и сбежать?  
\- От этих не сбежишь. Не капризничай, - младший брат короля опустился на одно колено и ловко подколол чересчур длинный подол. - Ну, сеньорина Габбиани, да вы у нас просто красавица!  
\- Убью. Обоих, - Сетцер последний раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, закрыл лицо фатой (хороша невеста, вся морда в шрамах, - саркастически подумал он), и решительно поднялся. - Стану вдовой и захвачу королевство.  
\- Советники будут просто счастливы, - Сабин галантно предложил ему руку. Фигаро-младший был чудо как хорош в строгом официальном костюме и с галстуком-бабочкой. - А теперь позволь проводить тебя к алтарю, о наша будущая королева!  
Сетцер попытался наступить ему на ногу каблуком, но чуть было не запутался в неудобных юбках.  
Тронный зал замка был украшен по торжественному случаю зелеными лентами и цветами, чинно колыхались шелковые знамена, публика в парадных костюмах негромко переговаривалась, ожидая появления молодых, и казалось, что на весенней полянке собрался гудящий рой очень озабоченных пчел.  
Невеста в пышном платье с длинным шлейфом вошла в высокие двустворчатые двери под руку с братом жениха, и по залу прокатился шепоток.  
Фата надежно скрывала лицо счастливицы, точно так же как доверенные лица короля хранили тайну ее личности. Но, по крайней мере, можно было сделать вывод, что будущая королева Фигаро - девушка весьма крупная, и ростом может поспорить с Его Величеством. Целес в нежно-зеленых шелках подружки невесты, сдерживая усмешку, протянула Сетцеру букет - и заработала убийственный взгляд, эффект которого свела на нет фата. Сабин сжал локоть своевольной новобрачной и прошипел сквозь зубы, продолжая вежливо улыбаться гостям:  
\- Где носит моего брата?  
\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? - так же тихо ответила "сеньорина Габбиани".  
\- Ну не я же за него замуж выхожу.  
\- Хочешь, поменяемся местами?  
\- Габбиани, - несмотря на безупречно выдержанную паузу, в голосе Сабина чувствовалось напряжение, - я бы посоветовал тебе сделать лицо попроще... Да, боюсь, не поможет.  
\- Конечно, - дернул плечиком Сетцер, - фата.  
\- Что?  
\- Фата помешает гостям оценить мою скромность и простодушие, - "невеста" шутливо шлепнула свидетеля по лицу букетом. К счастью для последнего, младший брат короля все же сумел увернуться, и шедевр флористики не сильно пострадал.  
\- Ваша скромность, сеньорина, превосходит только вашу красоту, - галантно поддакнул Сабин, пряча не вполне приличествующую случаю ухмылку. - Сногсшибательную.  
\- Чего-о?  
\- Эй!  
\- Повтори, что ты сказал? - каким-то ломким голосом произнес Сетцер, но Сабин уже и сам почувствовал второй подземный толчок. Гости загомонили. Теперь стал ощутим и тот монотонный гул, который они принимали за эхо от разговоров - он шел откуда-то снизу, со стороны машинного отделения.  
\- Сабин! - Целес протолкалась к ним сквозь группу обеспокоенных придворных. - Я Лока нигде не могу найти!  
Глаза ее блестели, и сейчас, со съехавшей набок диадемой, раскрасневшаяся, она уже ничем не напоминала белокурого генерала, Ледяную Деву Империи - скорее, ту девушку, что путешествовала с ними на "Блэкджеке".  
\- Придушу. Подушкой. В первую брачную ночь, - простонал Сетцер, откидывая с лица надоевшую фату. Стоявшая рядом дама изумленно пискнула, и тут же повалилась на своего кавалера - потому что на сей раз пол действительно ушел из-под ног. А потом вернулся и с силой наподдал по пяткам. Габбиани каким-то чудом удалось устоять на проклятых шпильках, Сабин поймал в объятья пошатнувшуюся Целес и рявкнул:  
\- В машинное отделение! Бегом!  
И они побежали, с трудом балансируя, когда замок сотрясал очередной толчок, огибая перепуганных гостей. Фигаро-младший отстал, Целес тоже остановилась в нерешительности, но Сетцер дернул ее за руку, и, подбирая юбки, помчался к лестнице. Туфли он, слава всем богам, догадался сбросить еще раньше.  
Скатившись по ступенькам, они столкнулись с лордом-церемонимейстером, который цветом лица соперничал с собственным салатовым камзолом.  
\- Что происходит? - возопил Его Светлость. - Сеньорина! Вам туда нельзя! Что за вид!  
\- Проваливай, - Сетцер попытался оттолкнуть настырного старикана, но тот вцепился в пышный рукав подвенечного платья и заорал:  
\- Стража!  
Через несколько минут запыхавшийся Сабин догнал их на лестнице и поинтересовался:  
\- Что за штабель из тел этажом выше?  
"Невеста" в разодранных до середины бедра юбках только пожала плечами, а Целес, сдерживая истерический смешок, пояснила:  
\- Нас пытались... задержать. Неудачно. А тебя где носило?  
\- Попросил Циана вывести всех из тронного зала - там витражи, не полетели бы осколки, - он поморщился и вцепился в перила, пережидая очередной толчок взбесившегося замка. - Что творят эти полоумные?  
\- Сейчас выясним, - Сетцер уже сбежал вниз по ступенькам, и теперь дергал ручку двери. - Заперто!  
\- Прочь с дороги!  
Дверь в подземелье была сделана из мореного дуба, но единственный удар ноги монаха снес ее с петель. Внутри все ходило ходуном - рычаги, цепи, шестеренки вращались с немыслимой скоростью, звучно лязгая, а над приборной доской торчала знакомая пепельноволосая макушка.  
\- Откренивай! - орал Лок. - Разобьемся же сейчас к такой-то матери!  
Габбиани метнулся между механизмами, едва успев пригнуться, когда огромный маховик рассек воздух в том месте, где только что была его голова, и схватил охотника за сокровищами за шкирку.  
\- Что вы тут устроили, идиоты? - рявкнул он, хорошенько встряхивая приятеля.  
\- О! Сетцер! - обрадовался тот. - Ты очень вовремя, можешь последить за уровнем давления? А то мы, похоже, сейчас взлетим на воздух. Классные чулки, кстати!  
Альбинос схватился за голову, но все же наклонился над панелью управления, перещелкивая тумблеры.  
Целес и Сабин переглянулись. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, подняла руку и прошептала всего одно слово - и тут же оглушительная тишина окутала замок.  
\- На сколько хватит заморозки? - Сабин поднырнул под замершими шестеренками, пробираясь в центр зала.  
\- Минут на пять, не больше, - волшебница вытерла предплечьем выступившую на лбу испарину. - Собираясь на свадьбу, я как-то не подумала прихватить с собой запас эликсиров.  
\- Отлично, больше мне и не надо.  
Он мягко, по-кошачьи спрыгнул на нижний уровень - и тут же увидел золотистый отблеск, дрожащий над рычагами.  
\- Какого хрена! - из-за откаченного в сторону кожуха высунулся взъерошенный Эдгар, весь перепачканный машинным маслом. - Снимите заклинание, мы сейчас по инерции куда-нибудь влетим!  
\- Нет, братец, сначала **ты** объясни мне, что происходит, - Сабин неодобрительно уставился на сполохи угасающей магической защиты. Авантюра авантюрой, но эти прохвосты умудрились подготовиться к неожиданностям.  
\- Мы угоняем замок! - Его Величество взмахнул рукой и рассмеялся. - Только представь, Сабин, раньше мы путешествовали под землей, а теперь - сможем скользить над ней!  
\- Эдгар, - простонал младший из близнецов, - а еще менее подходящего дня для исполнения своей дурацкой задумки ты выбрать не мог?  
\- А что такое? Погода в самый раз, тронулись, как по маслу...  
\- Свадьба, - сухо напомнил Сабин, и мысленно поклялся, что если брат сейчас переспросит: "Чья", он ему надает по ушам. Авансом.  
\- Ну так отлично же, - Эдгар сверкнул улыбкой, и не подозревая, каких неприятностей он только что избежал. - Можно провести церемонию на свежем воздухе! Утренний бриз и солнце вместо душного зала, здорово!  
\- Сейчас с Сетцера упадет заклинание Целес, и он расскажет тебе все, что думает насчет свежего воздуха и утреннего бриза, - мрачно пообещал Сабин. - И я больше не стану его уговаривать. Подумать только, несколько месяцев подготовки! А сколько денег вбухано в эту дурацкую свадьбу...  
\- Ну, вряд ли он сильно разозлился, - беспечно махнул рукой Его Величество и уточнил, - а скоро оно упадет?  
\- До загона с чокобо добежать точно не успеешь, - хмыкнул монах, и, словно подтверждая его слова, рычаги со скрипом пошли вверх.  
\- Ладно, после разберемся, - Эдгар снова нырнул за кожух. - Проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления. Сейчас наша основная задача - заставить этот корабль пустыни лечь в дрейф. Я как-то не рассчитывал, что мы сразу так рванем с места. Будь добр, держи вот тот рычаг, не дай ему подняться выше красной отметки. Эй, Целес! Снимай стоп, сейчас будем выруливать!!!  
***  
Вечером того же дня, когда замок Фигаро медленно и с достоинством плыл среди бескрайних песков, в королевских покоях собралась пестрая компания. Его Величество, закутанный в махровый халат и с потемневшими от влаги волосами, склонился вместе с братом над картами, отмечая пройденный маршрут. Целес полулежала в кресле, на подлокотнике которого устроился Лок, заботливо склонившийся над подругой. Габбиани, так и не удосужившийся переодеться, сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу, и курил - в цветочном горшке рядом с ним скопилось уже с полдюжины бычков.  
Забегал Циан, отрапортовавший Сабину, что все гости размещены в своих комнатах и с грехом пополам успокоены, вот только Гау наотрез отказывается спуститься с главной башни. "Ну хоть кто-то наслаждается свежим воздухом и утренним бризом", - язвительно отозвался Фигаро-младший, и рыцарь, недоуменно пожав плечами, счел за благо удалиться.  
В окно, на котором сидел Сетцер, влетела белая голубка с привязанным к лапке письмом. Лок поцокал языком, подманивая птицу, и развернул послание.  
\- Это от Терры, - сказал он, - она интересуется, куда мы дели замок и почему, опоздав всего на полчаса, она обнаружила вместо свадебных торжеств тучу песка и пару ошалевших стражников.  
\- Действительно, - буркнул Сабин, косясь в сторону окна.  
\- Мы сделаем круг и их подберем, - беззаботно сказал Эдгар.  
\- Лок, проводи меня пожалуйста, - тихо попросила Целес, прикладывая пальцы к вискам. Взгляд, который она при этом бросила на близнецов, ясно говорил: "Постарайтесь не поубивать друг друга".  
\- Конечно, - охотник за сокровищами осторожно подхватил подругу под локоть, и тоже оглянулся - не на братьев, на безучастно сидящего на окне Сетцера.  
\- Мне нравятся твои чулки, Габбиани, - театральным шепотом возвестил он, - но ноги, кстати, тоже ничего... Ай!  
Целес, ухватив своего кавалера за ухо, вытащила его из комнаты, и воцарилась зловещая тишина.  
\- Между прочим, - откашлявшись, начал Эдгар, - я соглашусь с Локом. Отличные ноги.  
\- Да? - обманчиво мягко переспросил Сетцер, перекидывая упомянутые ноги через подоконник. Сабин, как зачарованный, уставился на все еще белое кружево, сверкнувшее в разрывах пышных юбок. Подвенечное платье после знакомства с машинерией в подземельях было испачкано и кое-где висело оборванными лохмотьями, но, удивительным образом, альбинос в нем казался куда более хрупким и беззащитным, чем безликая "невеста" за плотным забралом фаты. "Опасная иллюзия", - напомнил себе Сабин, вспоминая о судьбе некстати попавшихся на пути новобрачной стражников.  
\- И все, что к ним прилагается, - Эдгар хихикнул и поперхнулся, потирая бок, куда угодил локоть брата. - А что, я не прав, что ли?  
\- Ну, - Габбиани запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, вытаскивая уже ненужные заколки, тряхнул головой. - Если это все, что вы хотите мне сказать...  
\- Есть еще варианты? - Эдгар предусмотрительно отступил на шаг от Сабина и его локтя. - Допустим, я могу встать на колени и умолять простить меня...  
\- Можешь, - сухо кивнул Сетцер. - Начинай.  
\- ...а могу, - нимало не смутившись, продолжал Его Величество, - поспорить, что второй раз развести тебя на такой спектакль не удастся. Правда же, Сабин?  
\- Конечно, - сдавленно ответил тот, оседая в кресло и прикусывая костяшки пальцев - только бы не засмеяться.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, на месте Эдгара дымилась бы уже кучка пепла, но, увы, король Фигаро оставался цел и невредим.  
\- Даже не думай, что я поддамся на такую дешевую провокацию, - надменно заявил Сетцер, нарочито медленно стягивая один чулок и швыряя его в экс-жениха. - А сейчас я узурпирую королевскую ванную, и любой, кто осмелится мне помешать, сильно об этом пожалеет.  
Второй чулок полетел вслед за первым, платье упало на пол где-то на полпути, и оба брата одинаково голодными взглядами проводили альбиноса, скрывшегося в дверях купальни.  
\- Не сработает, - севшим голосом сказал Сабин и охнул - Эдгар плюхнулся к нему на колени, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла и положив голову на плечо. Еще влажные волосы короля слегка вились на концах, и монах машинально принялся накручивать на палец золотистую прядь.  
\- Спорим, сработает? - Его Величество поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Я зарекся с тобой спорить, - умиротворенно пробормотал Сабин, чувствуя, как отпускает, наконец, напряжение долгого дня. - Но что ты будешь делать, когда советники опомнятся и снова заведут разговор о свадьбе?  
\- Придумаю еще что-нибудь, - отмахнулся Эдгар. - В крайнем случае угоним "Сокол" и возьмем Сетцера в заложники. Не надо делать такое лицо, уверен, он будет счастлив. И вообще, мои планы всегда удаются. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Сабин. - Но, Рони... нельзя бегать всю жизнь!  
\- Можно, - возмущенно фыркнул Его Величество король Фигаро, - всю жизнь, а потом еще немного. А сейчас - как насчет проверить, какими такими страшными карами грозила нам моя невеста за вторжение в ванную?


End file.
